From U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,476 a gear switch assembly is known that is arranged at the steering column of a vehicle in such manner that it remains in a fixed position, even when the steering wheel is rotated. For operating the gear switch, a driver is forced to unclasp the steering wheel, which may, under certain conditions, result in a loss of control over the vehicle.
From DE10156668 a gear switch unit arranged on a steering wheel is known. The switch unit comprises switches which are arranged, with respect to the steering wheel, in such way that they follow the rotation of the steering wheel when the latter is rotated, e.g., for driving the vehicle on a curved road. This means that the driver of the vehicle, whose hands rest on the steering wheel, can operate the gear switches without unclasping the latter.
It is a disadvantage of such kind of a gear switch assembly that the driver may be forced to operate the switch when the latter adopts an angle of rotation in which the driver may lose orientation. This may for example be the case when the steering wheel adopts an angle of rotation of 180°, because then an “up” switch will direct downwards, and a “down” switch will direct upwards, thus confusing the driver which switch to operate. Furthermore, under such conditions a switch may be difficult to operate because a strong bending of the driver's hand may be required.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object of the invention to provide a switch assembly for a steering wheel which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.